Today I Hope for Tomorrow With You LACUSXKIRA ONESHOT
by milkyyrainboww
Summary: When silence washes over a room with the heavy hearted coordinator and the beautiful songstress of peace, things are said, things are admitted and things are done. Kira needs to send a message across Lacus, letting her know he wants a tomorrow with her. Cute little oneshot, with a little lemon, could be considered a confession of love . (Sorry a ton of spelling mistakes )


**A bit of lemon ... limey maybe? Who knows . But my first oneshot, my first story in general. What happens in that short scene in the** **Gundam Seed Destiny Special, the scene where Kira is fixing Haro while Lacus hovers over him. Yeah I hope you like it! Reviews are well appreciated; the good, the bad, and the ugly. :)**

**- milkyyrainboww**

* * *

Lacus leans inward towards Kira, watching him closely as he twists and turns the bolts on Haro. The two sat across from each other on the small bed in one of the rooms on the Arcangel. Haro had gone "insane" that day, and was acting more annoying than usual so Kira had decided to give it a look. The day itself was unsually normal, the Arcangel resting peacefully underwater awaiting the next move made by either the Earth Alliance or Zaft. It was a perfect day for just being a teenager.

"Will be alright?" Lacus cautiously asked.  
"Yeah, he'll be fine . His screws are a bit loose" Kira graciously replied. Lacus lightly chuckled, and looked at her handsome coordinator looking to casual with his legs crossed without his Earth Alliance uniform jacket on. She loved the way his eyes lit up when he was around mechanics, it was like a child examining candy in a candy store. If only things could stay like this, peaceful. Normal teenagers, normal days, normal life ... no war ... no pain ... no struggle. She sighed deeply at the thought of normality and accepted the moment for as it was, perfect and priceless.

"Lacus?" Kira's voice filled with worry.

"Hmm" Lacus replied

"Something wrong? Are you still worried about Haro?"

"N-no ... not at all . I was just ... just thinking about something" Lacus snapped out of her thoughts, and try to come up with something reasonable to say, so her handsome coordinator wouldn't worry.

"Like?"

"Ahh ... well ... wouldn't it be nice ... if we could stay like this ... forever?" she stumbled over her words, trying not to sound too corny, or childish. Kira gently placed his hand on her head. A sudden warmth washed over her body, she loved the way he touched her, even like this ... it made her feel safe.

"One day ." the coordinate simply kept it at that. He believed in the future they were trying to save, and believed their would come a day where they could be just like this. There eyes locked momentarily,and Kira set aside the screwdriver he held in his other hand. Lacus looked up, her beautiful blue orbs shone deeply into his. She could help but lean ... closer and closer, it was like she was being sucked into his deep orbs filled with hope and assurance. Soon enough they were just a cm apart, Kira's lips gently grazed over Lacus.

"K-Kira ... I-" before Lacus could finish her sentence, Kira grasped her lips silencing her. Ever so gently they shared a deep, passionate kiss, what was minutes seemed like hours. His hands grazed her thigh and found their way to her hips. Her hands crawled up his chest and rested on his shoulder. Lacus light moan broke the kiss, she needed air she hadn't shared a kiss as deep and passionate with anyone before. She looked at her coordinator, his bangs were covering his eyes, and his face flushed a deep pink.

"heheh. Your the one that started it ... so why are you all flustered?" Lacus said as she giggled at her coordinators shyness.

"N-no ... well ... uhh ... impluse?" Kira stuttered, realizing made a really bold move. The most he's ever did was kiss Lacus on the cheeks. He wasn't sure what came over him. All he knew, was that there was something on his chest that he wanted to get off. A feeling that keeps building up every time he goes out on the battle field.

"Listen, Lacus ... Everytime we go into battle, I wonder if I'll ever see you again and I ask myself if there's something I want to say to you before I go out there, but I never can come up with the right words to tell you . I don't want ot make it sound like an excuse but all I'm capable  
of doing is fighting, all I can do is hold a weapon and hurt other people. But one day, I want to be the person that's capable of protecting you, and ..." Kira paused, he hadn't thought this through enough, but he had to say it eventually, tomorrow was guaranteed after all.

"And?" Lacus was intrigued by what Kira had to say, she wanted to know what was on his mind, and what he thought as he went into battle. Usually he'd be mute when he went into battle, and mute when he came out of battle.

"-and ... I want to protect the life that one day ... hopefully ... we bring into this world?" he ended it like a question. He felt a bit stupid for implying that they will be together for that long, but inside was bashing his head for implying that they would have ever kids TOGETHER. Lacus on the other hand, was shocked. She had never thought Kira put any thought into THEIR future, together . Of course she wanted Kira to be the man in her life, and of course she wanted to have children.

"heheh. I would love to be the one bearing your children Kira . I never knew you gave it so much thought." Lacus laughed with such amusement, she loved Kira more than anything, and wanted him to tell her how he felt about her. She wanted to know that her loved was being returned.

"A-ah ... well ... not really... it's just you're good with kids ... so I thought . I mean it doesn't have to be with me ... anyone you love really ... I just-" Kira stuttered all over his words, embarrassed that he said something to careless. Lacus put her finger on his soft lips, silencing him.

"I would love to practice being Ms. Yamato, can we right now?" she asked with a smile on her face as she slowly leaned in for a kiss.

"What about Haro?" Kira interrupted.

"Would you like to narrate what we'll be doing for the rest of the night?" Lacus slyly asked as she winked at Kira. At that moment, just like a normal teenage boy, just for the night, he let his hormones wash over him.

"On second thought ... he can wait."

_The room was filled with "oohs" and "ahhs", groans and moans, and the springs on the bed lightly squeaking._


End file.
